Pokemon: Kanto Journeys
by NessIridium
Summary: Darwin goes on a journey with his pet pokemon, Larvitar. Together, they have to battle Team Rocket, save people, and somehow manage to try to fight fair with over-leveled Pokemon. Story much better than summary. Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Wake up Darwin! It's the big day!" Larvitar happily said as he shook me till I woke up. I groggily rubbed my eyes, as Larvitar attempted to use my head as a jump pad to the table again. Laughing, I took Larvitar off my head and placed him on the floor. Putting on my biker jeans and jacket, I went to the kitchen to cook myself some bacon, eggs and mushrooms. I was taller than most other boys, and was sixteen years old. Blonde hair, electric yellow eyes, people usually would speak behind my back about how 'yellow' I was. Normally, I attracted most women, none whom I actually cared about. Also, I had the unique ability to understand Pokémon.

After breakfast, I placed Larvitar on my shoulder, and we headed over to Oak's lab. "Hello, Darwin!" my rival, Brenon said, as we met at the road to Oak's lab. When we reached there, Oak was already giving a poke ball to Matthew, my cousin. When Oak saw us, he gestured at us to go over, and picked up the only poke ball on the table. "I'm sorry, I only have this last poke ball left. I can give it to either one of you," Oak apologetically said. I gestured over for Brenon to take the poke ball. Looking at me with thankful eyes, Brenon went to Professor Oak and took the poke ball containing Squirtle in it. "However, I do have one Pokémon that I still keep. It has a rebellious nature though, which somehow allows it to deal more physical damage than other Pokémon of its species can, but makes it take more physical damage. But be careful, it doesn't like to listen to humans," Professor Oak confessed. "I'll take it!" I eagerly said. "What Pokémon is it though?" I asked. "Are you ready to take Bagon?" Professor Oak dramatically said, as spotlights beamed onto him. "YES, GOD DAMN IT," I screamed, as I was losing my patience. "Fine, take it. You do not understand the greatness of the Theatre," Oak said rudely as he shoved the Poke ball containing Bagon into my hands, along with five empty Poke balls and a Poke Dex. Humming happily, I tapped Larvitar with a Poke ball and captured him, as he wasn't actually caught yet.

I scanned Larvitar with my Pokedex. It registered that Larvitar was level 20 already, and knew Rock blast, Chip Away, and Rock Slide. When I released him, I released Bagon too. Seeing me, Bagon smirked and crossed his arms. "Now Bagon, I'm your new trainer, Darwin, and I hope that we will be able to be friends." I said to Bagon. "Hah, you wish, pathetic human," Bagon said, a halo of arrogance around him. "Hey, I'm not pathetic. I work out every day and I have a six-pack!" I replied, indignantly. "Wait, you actually understand me?" Bagon asked, his halo dimming slightly. "Yes. I somehow have the ability to understand pokemon, so you will not be able to talk about bad stuff about me behind my back. Deal with it. Life's a bitch. You ended up with a trainer who can understand your cursing. Suck it up a little, man up. I thought you were tough." I rapid-fired at Bagon. Hearing this, his halo disappeared completely and was replaced by a halo of anger. "You foolish human! You do not know my power! I could rip you into a million pieces right now!" Bagon literally screamed into my face.

"Geez, just my luck the only pokemon the Professor had left was a sadist," I sighed as I recalled the thrashing Bagon back into its Pokeball. As I heaved Larvitar onto my shoulder, he said, "Geez, I can tell that he doesn't like anyone at all, not even fellow Pokemon." I shrugged my shoulders, and walked in the direction of Viridian City. As we walked, I spotted a Spinarak working on a web. "Lets test out your moves on a real pokemon, Larvitar! Use Rock Blast!" I told Larvitar. Hopping off my shoulder, Larvitar grabbed rocks around him, and started throwing them at the Spinarak.

Sensing this new threat, Spinarak turned around, and used string shot as a grappling hook to hook a branch above Larvitar. Seeing this sight, I was astonished. "Rock Slide, Larvitar!" I said, panicking a little. It hit the Spinarak, causing it to hiss in pain and anger. Spinarak suddenly disappeared, and appeared in Larvitar's shadow. Before I could shout a warning, the Spinarak had already trapped Larvitar in a cocoon. "Larvitar, use Chip Away to get rid of the web!" I yelled, panicking. When Larvitar emerged, he did not look good. Parts of his body were purple, and bruised. "Get me back into my Pokeball, Darwin! I've been poisoned!" Larvitar groaned. I returned Larvitar to his Pokeball, just to see the Spinarak advancing towards me.

"GAH!" I screamed, as I threw Bagon's Pokeball at Spinarak. Bagon looked at me, and Spinarak, and said, "Fine, I'll fight this noob first, before getting onto killing you." With that, he headbutted the Spinarak into a tree. I was surprised at the sheer force of the headbutt. However, the Spinarak crawled out of the tree, looking angry and hurt. Seeing that Spinarak was not down, Bagon attempted to spit an Ember at it, when Spinarak used String Shot to trap Bagon. With that, he dragged Bagon to a nearby hill, and tied the string to a protruding rock. When I saw the terrain beneath the hill, I gulped. It was a straight drop into a bunch of rocks! As Spinarak was preparing to sever the string with a Poison Sting, I acted on impulse. I took an empty pokeball, and threw it at Spinarak. Somehow, the ball shook three times, and was motionless. I hurried over to help Bagon up, with no time for celebration yet, and heaved him up. As he looked at me with grateful eyes, he said, "Maybe I have misjudged you. I guess that in the future, I will help you battle."

I was happy, at that moment. I had caught a powerful Spinarak, and my Bagon had accepted me as its trainer. When I picked up Spinaraks Pokeball, I remembered Larvitar. Without stopping, I ran non-stop all the way to Viridian City. When I entered the Pokemon Centre, I grabbed my three Pokeballs and handed them over to Nurse Joy. I watched as she put them into the healing machine, silently thanking the person who had invented the healing machine. As she handed them back to me, I took the opportunity to scan them. Larvitar was now level 23. with Bagon being 25 and Spinarak being level 21, at the brink of evolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Darwin's Pokemon:

Larvitar, Level 23, Moves: Rock Slide, Rock Blast, Chip Away

Bagon, Level 25, Moves: Bite, Rage, Ember, Headbutt

Special Move: Raging Bite. Utilizes Bite to bite himself, then use Rage to increase attack power.

Spinarak, Level 21, Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Shadow Sneak, Constrict

Special Move: Constrict Poison Shot. Wraps opponent in String with String Shot and Constrict, with the String being poisoned via having Poison Stings around the inside of it.

"You guys ready?" I asked my team when I released them from their Pokeballs into Viridian Forest. "Hell yeah!" they enthusiastically replied, including Spinarak. Somehow, he seemed to like me already. I had stocked up on antidotes, potions, and a paralyze heal. They all hopped onto me, with Larvitar on my shoulder, Bagon on my other shoulder and Spinarak on my head. I was a peculiar sight. While we walked, I chatted to them. Just then, I felt a searing blast of heat coming towards me. I dodged, as my Pokemon jumped off me. When i turned around, I saw a Larvesta preparing another Ember attack. "Larvitar, used Rock Blast! Spinarak, use Constrict to make sure the Rock Blast hits! Bagon, use Ember just in case!" The Larvesta was bombarded with attacks, especially Rock Blast, with it dealing 4x damage.

As I threw the Pokeball at it, I saw a random Pokeball hitting the Larvesta. Full of anger, I looked at the direction the Pokeball came from, only to see a youngster. He looked smug, as though he had done it all by himself. "Hey, I was the one who weakened it! Give me Larvesta!" I shouted at him. "You know, it's those times when those people who don't even know that I play unfair. I don't care, that Larvesta is mine. I caught him!" the youngster retorted. "Fine, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Whoever defeats the other gets to keep Larvesta!" I shouted in frustration. "Fine, challenge accepted. Be ready to face my army of strong Pokémon that I caught by unfair means!" the youngster smiled in anticipation. "I'll use six, how many pokemon do you have?" the youngster asked, clearly not seeing Larvitar, Bagon and Spinarak. "Three, but I accept your challenge!" I said, full of confidence in my Pokemon."

"Go, Scyther!" the youngster said, with an air of arrogance around him. I merely shrugged, as he had already said he cheated to get all his pokemon. "Go, Larvitar! For Larvesta!" I told Larvitar, as he hopped onto the battleground." "Wow, a Larvitar! Those are Rare! If I win, i'm getting him no matter what," the prick said. "No way! Larvitar, use Rock Slide!" I commanded. Larvitar hurled huge rocks at Scyther, somehow managing to finish him in one shot. Either the youngster did not train his pokemon, or my Pokemon was just over-leveled. "Impossible! Go, Grovyle!" the youngster angrily shouted. Man, just how many trainers did this asshole rob? "Go, Spinarak! Show him what we can do! Use Constrict Poison Shot!" I said. Somehow, the words just came to my mind.

"What on earth is that move?" the youngster asked, only to see his Grovyle wrapped in a poisonous cocoon, unable to move. "GAH! Go, Hitmonlee!" the youngster screamed. "Alright! Go, Bagon! Use Headbutt!" I said, sending out Bagon, knowing fully well how weak Hitmonlee's defense was. Once again, I defeated him in one shot. "You cheater! This is impossible!" the youngster shouted as he ran over to Larvesta's Pokeball, grabbed it and ran away. "Thats not fair!" I shouted. "Bye sucker!" He said, laughing.

Suddenly, a long vine grabbed Larvesta's Pokeball, and hurled it to me. The youngster angrily turned to the direction of where the vine came from. His face turned white, and the youngster ran away quickly. I saw Brenon and a Bayleaf walking towards me. "Hey, Brenon! Thanks for helping me!" I said, while picking up Larvesta's Pokeball. "No problem, Darwin-o!" He said. "Why did the youngster run away, though?" I asked. "Oh, I beat him and his Raticate, the only pokemon he caught fairly, got injured really badly, so he's now officially afraid of me!" Brenon said, while laughing. "Well, thanks for helping me get Larvesta anyway," I said, laughing as I released Larvesta, who cuddled onto my shoulder and squealed. Just then, Spinarak was enveloped in a glowing halo of light. We watched, spellbound.

We travelled together all the way to Pewter City, where we separated, me to go challenge Brock with my over-leveled Pokemon, and Brenon to head over to Cerulean. As usual, I first went over to the Pokemon Center, and healed my Pokemon. Then, I headed over to the Gym, knowing fully well that I would probably have a bad time there, as none of my Pokemon had type advantages. Just before I was about to enter the Gym, I thought it would be better to catch a Pokemon with a type advantage first. As I once again entered the Viridian Forest, I saw a Riolu. Those were meant to be rare, and impossible to find in the Viridian Forest! "Ember, Bagon!" I said. The Riolu turned around, only to get a face full of fire. It retaliated by rushing Bagon with Force Palm, only to get Bagon to headbutt it into a rock. "Go, Pokeball!" I said, as I threw a Pokeball at the stunned Riolu. It shook one, twice, three times, and ping! It was caught. Just then, Bagon began glowing. I watched, spellbound, as Bagon turned into a Shelgon! "Alright! Brock's going down!" I said, full of confidence.


End file.
